


In My Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff, Danganronpav3, Dreams, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Spoilers, danganronpa - Freeform, oumasai, saiouma, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I rented out your dreams for the rest of your life!” Ouma jumped up from sitting against the wall, his hair bouncing. He waved a paper in front of Saihara’s face, in summary confirming what the leader just said, “See! See!”“Mhm..” Saihara lightly pushed the smaller male away, “but.... how can I see you..?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omg look I’m writing a fanfic on aO3 because ya

Saihara swore he fell asleep

After the 3 (Yumeno, Maki and Saihara) escaped they decided to stay a few nights in a hotel while they looked for jobs and etc. 

It was their first night in the hotel and Saihara had definitely fallen asleep.

Then where was he? Dreaming perhaps. It felt so real though.

A large white room, seemingly endless, and completely empty asides from Saihara who was standing in the center. Well he assumed the center.

On the wall facing behind him (he checked what was on it) had a large count down. The numbers were in bright red and when he checked it said:

9 hours 7 minutes 56 seconds.

He could assume at least the seconds had changed by now.

The wall in front of him though.

It had a door in the center, it was wood and had a golden handle. And sitting against the door was:

A familiar face. Creepily familiar. A large smile and wide purple eyes. Pale skin, like a doll. Violet hair that went to the persons shoulders. A checkered white and black bandana round their neck. A white uniform with buttons and straps on it, not like a straight jacket though. The person had dark brown tap shoes that they were tapping on the floor, they suddenly stopped though when they had made eye contact with Saihara.

“Hey,” They smirked, “Saihara-Chan.”

“O...Ouma-kun...? B-but how?” He took a step forward.

“Yup! Yup! ‘Tis I!” 

“I-I! how are yo-u...?”

“I rented out your dreams for the rest of your life!” Ouma jumped up from sitting against the wall, his hair bouncing. He waved a paper in front of Saihara’s face, in summary confirming what the leader just said, “See! See!”

“Mhm..” Saihara lightly pushed the smaller male away, “but.... how can I see you..?”

“To be honest..” The liar sighed, “I don’t really know. I’m supposed to be dead, right?”

“And how am I supposed to believe that? You’re a liar after all.”

“Uhuuu...uguuhhh.!” He bursted out into fake tears, “S-Saihara! Chan! D-doesn’t!! Believe!! Me-!”

“Stop it with your crappy lies Ouma-kun.” Saihara stepped back slightly, “Tell the truth for once.”

“Ugh fine! I’m being serious though, I honestly don’t know!” 

“That sounded genuine but still-“

“Awww we’re running out of time!” Ouma looked up and behind Saihara.

“Huh?” He looked behind him:

10 minutes 34 seconds

He looked back at Ouma, “But it just said 9 hours!”

“Yeah I guess time moves faster when you’re dreaming.” The leader shrugged.

“How are you not at all fazed by this?!”

“Oh. Bye bye!” Ouma waved.

He woke up.

“You good? You seem kinda shaken up.” Harukawa asked from across the room.

“Yeah...I just had a strange dream.” Saihara gulped.

“Well I had the best dream ever!” Yumeno chirped into the conversation, “Tenko and Angie were there! They kinda fought a lot but it was so fun!”

“How convenient.” Harukawa said calmly, “I saw Kaito in my dream..!” She slightly blushed.

“Eh..? I had a dream like that too..” The detective was visibly confused.

“Ah! Did you see Akamatsu?” Yumeno asked cheerfully.

“Um...yeah I saw her.” He lied. He figured he would ruin the mood if he mentioned Ouma. Yeah, that’s why he lied.

Right?


	2. The grass hills of my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a lil graphic

He was in the white room again.

The room of his dreams, that he would now dread to have. But, he was excited sometimes to see the purple dictator, it had now been a week since the dreams had begun. Saihara couldn't tell if he minded or not, he'll figure it out eventually.

"Gah!" He yelped and stumbled backwards. When he was woken up the boy who's presence had become more frequent was right up to his face.

"Bye." He said in monotone.

Saihara woke up.

But he had just fallen asleep right? Well I suppose he could've just fallen asleep for a short while.

He picked up his phone and looked at the time.

4:03 a.m.

He sighed heavily, may as well try to get some more sleep he supposed.

"Welcome back!" Kokichi jumped upon seeing the detectives arrival.

"Eh-eh.." He had began to regret his decision. The shorter male looked above and behind him and smiled.

"Well golly! You're gonna sleep for almost 13 hours! So we have plenty of time!" He spun around, his scarf shifting only slightly, "Hoooraaayy!" He cheered.

"H-huh!?" Saihara spun around looked at the countdown, Ouma wasn't lying, "B-But I have two job interviews tomorrow..!"

"Not my problem." Ouma sighed, "Hmm what should we do today.... Oh I know!" With the snap of his fingers they were no longer in an enclosed room, more on a collection of grassy hills and flowers, the wind was blowing lightly and it smelled of spring. The sky was was dark and stars that twinkled like fairy lights littered the sky.

"Where...are we..?" Saihara looked around in astonishment.

The young, dead, leader sat down on the grass and looked up the stars, "Ask me things."

"What?" The detective sat confused next to him. The leader turned his head and looked at Saihara with a serious face, he wasn't lying.

"You heard me, it believe its only right. So long as I have control over your sleep you have a right to know as much as you desire about me."

Saihara had so many questions, countless, the worst one accidentally slipped out, "What's it like being crushed..?"

There was a long silence then Ouma looked up, "Well, I could show you but I'd doubt you'd want that," He gave a sad laugh not knowing how to reply, "Well it's not exactly comforting in my experience, I think the worst part about my personal experience is that I wasn't allowed to move, but I could, it was very hard to resist you know. It's painful and very scary, it didn't go down as fast as the video showed... I felt it."

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked-"

"I'm not done. I felt it crushing my bones and my body, it didn't last long but I definitely suffered no doubt about it. I wanted to scream, but I wouldn't allow myself, I wanted to move, but I had to be a dead astronaut for the video.." 

"I-I.."

"Good morning."

He woke, crying. He couldn't stop he was crying so hard and didn't realize why. "Shuichi?!" Himiko ran out of the bathroom when she heard him crying, "Maki is out grocery shopping whats wrong?!"

"I-I!" He hugged her and she hugged back she kept asking what was wrong but he couldn't answer, he didn't know what to tell her.

"Did you have another dream about Kaede?! What's wrong please tell me?! Did you have a nightmare about the killing game?!"

"I...y-yeah a nightmare." He lied, he felt a voice in his head jokingly saying 'that was kaede's lie wasn't it' it was Kokichi's voice and he was laughing. Dear god Atua does he have control over his thoughts now?!

"Must've been an especially bad one..." She hummed.


End file.
